


Death of an Invader

by Violinash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Allegory to COVID-19, Angst, Based on the second Intruder Jim stream, Eric Trueheart, Frenemies, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jhonen Vasquez - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, References to Depression, The Tallest tell Zim, Title is a reference to Death of a Salesman, ZADE, Zim just wants Dib back as an enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Zim has just taken Dib to the Hospital and is desperate to get things back the way they used to be when they were rivals..Based on the second Intruder Jim stream on Jhonen Vasquez's Twitch (JhnenVEE) where he and Eric Trueheart map out the ending of Invader Zim.  I tried to stick to what they described as much as possible. It was a lot of spitballing ideas so I organized them how I saw best given my writing style. I don't know why this section got so serious but I could not get it out of my head and had to write it down.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Death of an Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how Jhonen Vasquez and Eric Trueheart mapped out the ending of Invader Zim. This fanfic is based on the second episdode they describe from about 1:22:00-1:40:00 with added lore from earlier in the stream.  
> CW: There are a lot of metaphors to real things regarding the COVID-19 Pandemic, struggling with money, and wishes for a return to normal

The worst part of the emergency room was the stench. Despite the pitiful humans best efforts, no disinfectants could deal with all the blood and meat constantly coming in from the ongoing storm outside. 

It was exactly a year ago that Professor Membrane met his end to science. Enlargened to the size of the moon and then torn apart by space and gravity, leaving his chunks to spin around the Earth’s upper atmosphere until they eventually came down to take apart Earth’s infrastructure and populous. 

Even now there was a massive triage set up to discern the most in need patients. Someone missing their lower half wheeled by Zim and Dib where they sat on the waiting bench. Well Dib was more so just being supported by the seat and wall due to Zim dropping him there. After breaking into the current Membrane residence looking for materials to steal and accidentally shooting Dib through the chest, Zim had driven them over to the nearest hospital in Gaz’s car. An ambulance was not in any of their budgets.

It was not that Zim wanted to save his nemesis. No, of course not. Gaz threatened him and if he was to fulfill his mission ~~that the tallest fired him from~~ , he could not anger the Gaz. She was a formidable foe if crossed.

The Dib would be fine. He was always fine. They were always fine. 

Even so, Zim can’t stop talking.

“You will be stunned. NO! DEVASTATED to know Zim has acquired the money he needs to pay his debts and then begin PHASE TWO of his masterful plan. Not that I would tell your.. Your sneaky DIB EARS about it! “

People continue being wheeled past by over burdened staff,all exhaustively pushing through after a year of suffering. The two are ignored as Dib is bleeding onto the bench. Not that ZIm notices. He hasn’t been able to look at Dib since they got there.

“This evil plan, that only the GREATEST Irken Invader could devise, is SOOOO diabolical that I don’t even think another Irken could stop it, let alone a human. It’s sooo evil. It’s pretty great. I don’t think anyone is smart enough to stop me. They don’t know my exquisite engineering or ELITE COMBAT TRAINING well enough to do anything! Yeah.. Humans sure are dumb and no one is going to get in my way. “

Only one human knows how to fight Zim. Though it’s been a year since they fought. Zim had to flee his base after.. After the Tallests’ last transmission. There was nothing for him there, or anywhere on this planet. No way to build a new ship without human monies and few legal venues had been hiring the past year. It felt like an Irken Decade had passed. So much so that Zim didn’t recognize Dib when he broke in. Dib looked like he hadn’t moved since his father passed (and according to Gaz that wasn’t too far off the mark). Fate had stolen either boys’ chance at a victory..

Or had it?

“Remember that time I turned the oceans into gravy? No one told me most gravy is meat based. DISGUSTING. It was.. FORTUNATE that we were able to reverse the effects a minute later after the Gravy Lizards revealed their betrayal of Zim. Although Zim is clearly far superior in every way, the Dib is a.. good ally. BUT AN EVEN BETTER ADVERSARY. 

IMAGINE THE BATTLES WE COULD HAVE AS THE WORLD CONTINUES TO COLLAPSE. BETTER YET! ZIM COULD TAKE YOU TO ONE OF THE UNIVERSE’S BATTLE PLANETS WHERE WE WOULD REIGN SUPREME AS ETERNAL FOES. 

THINK ABOUT IT DIB! ALL WE NEED TO DO IS GET BACK TOGETHER 

AND THE WORLD WILL BE SAVED. All due to ZIm of course, you 

being there is incidental to it BUT MY PLAN IS FLAWLESS. 

WE JUST NEED TO GET OFF EARTH. NO NO NO 

WE JUST NEED TO FIGHT AGAIN. IF I WIN 

I WILL GET REINSTATED AS AN INVADER 

AND GET MY TECH BACK. YOU SEE!!! 

IF YOU WAKE UP, IT WILL ALL BE FINE! 

IT ALWAYS WILL BE AS LONG AS 

YOU WAKE UP DIB!..”

.

.

.

.

.

“Dib?”

Zim turns 

as Dib 

slouches 

down onto 

the bench. 

.

.

.

.

.

Zim’s eye

Twitches

.

.

.

.

.

The world

Is dead

to Zim

.

.

.

.

.

“Dib Stink?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A nurse walks by and sees the half dead boy and asks “WELL WHO’S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!?””

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Once again, this is not an original plot. It is based on Jhonen Vasquez and Eric Trueheart's description of events.


End file.
